A Merry Little Christmas
by samwiserosethebrave
Summary: A Christmas one-shot.My Entry for BreathofTwilights"Have yourself a horny little christmas". Bella and Edwards first Christmas in their new home.An angry Bella and a sorry Edward.Smut.Citrus.AU Human.


**Title: A Merry Little Christmas**

**Entry for "Have yourself a Horny Little Christmas"**

**Summary:Just a quick one and Bellas first Christmas together in their new angry Bella and a sorry |Human**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except multiple posters of owes the characters.**

* * *

_-Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light, from now on, your troubles will be _

_out of sight._

CRASH, and the stereo layed splayed on the living room floor.

Fuck that song, and all the other Christmas music the crappy radio station played this time of year, in fact _fuck Christmas._

Look, I wasn't always against Christmas, in fact, up until a couple of days ago; I was wearing my Santa hat, everywhere. That was until my adoring Fiancée decided that he would listen to his boss and fly off to Thailand for Christmas, and that's when I weant bat shit on his ass-,_during sex. _And it was some of the most fucktastic sex we had in awhile, which is probably while he told me at that moment.

I told him to leave, a week early and, packed his shit for him.,I even called a cab to take him to a hotel, and he actually left., But not before calling me crazy and giving me some lame ass explanations, that it was his job and, that he had to do it.

I didn't care, I wanted him t_here_, for our first Christmas in our new home, but he obviously didn't want to be here.

His twin sister and my best friend Alice had tried to make up excuses, tried to get me to forgive him, but I refused.

So here I was ,on Christmas Eve with, no Santa hat, staring out the window at the freshly fallen snow.,_ not_ wrapped up in my mans arms, _not_ having the best Christmas orgasm that I had always dreamed of, and all I could think about was how much of a fucked up lunatic I was for kicking him out, Oh! And also stubbornly ignoring his phone calls.

Edward Cullen is the love of my life, there was no denying that, but sometimes, he left me so frustrated.

He promised me the world, and all I asked for in return was for him to love me, he answered back with a simple forever and an absofuckinglutly gorgeous heirloom engagement ring. I was ecstatic, and that's when we decided to move out of my crappy little apartment and get a home-,_ our_ home.

It was gorgeous; the moment I stepped in I knew it was where I wanted to live for the rest of my life, where I wanted to raise my family and also that I wanted to christen every room with Edward. It was on a small hill in the backdrop of the city, somewhere hidden, it had two stories and it was plain white, tons of vegetation outside and an orange tree in the back. It had an amazing view of the lake behind us and tons of land.

I had already cried all I had in me to cry. I had eaten a whole tob of ice cream and I had watched Tthe Notebook, realizing that _my Edward_ was so much better than any Noah. But, I was stubborn, and every time he called, I let it go to voicemail, attempting to show him a message, but really I was just hurting myself.

I had picked up my phone, noticing that to see that there were already 10 voicemails from Edward. I sighed and flipped it open. As I was about to punch in my four digit code to check them I heard the distinct , crunching of the gravel in our driveway. I sprang to the window wondering who on earth it could be.

My heart literally skipped a beat when I saw his Volvo XC60 parked in the drive, and him walking towards the front doorstepping out. His coppery -bronze hair wrapped in the ugly black beanie. He was only wearing a flannel shirt, the top few buttons undone, and jeans, despite the snow, and as much as I hated that stupid outfit sometimes, at this moment it made my panties wet. He was carrying a slightly large brown box, balancing it precariously as he slipped and trudged up the front walk. And once I regained my breath from the surprise, I slipped into my converse and ran out to greet him.

He smiled that beautiful crooked smile the minute I opened the door. He placed the large box gently on the ground, I paid no mind to it as I jumped into his awaiting arms, wrapping my legs around his waist the minute he lifted me up.

He pressed kisses onto every inch of my skin he could find, mumbling, "I'm sorry's" over and over again and I could not have any of that shit.

I pulled his head back and shook my head, "Edward, shut the fuck up, I ruined our Christmas together by being a crazy bitch., you have no reason to be sorry, you're _here,_ aren't you?"

He chuckled at that, stating that I indeed was a crazy bitch, but he loved me nonetheless.

I jumped out of his arms after I planted a long ass kiss on his lips, letting him pick up whatever the fuck he was hiding in the box.

I followed him inside, up until the kitchen, where he made me stay in the living room and closed the little sliding door. I took this opportunity to skip off to our room, changing into the Santa lingerie I had picked out weeks ago.; I was going to apologize by fucking his brains out. Seriously, , who could ask for a better apology?

I topped the outfitit off with a Santa hat and strappy silver heels, and walked back into the living room just as he was stepping out of the kitchen, that sexy smirk automatically gracing his face when he spotted me.

I slowly walked towards him, trying to keep myself from tripping in the insanely high heels, knowing I shouldn't have trusted Alice with the height.; he seemed to notice this because he pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

His hands went to my hips the minute I was in arms reach, pulling my small body towards his. His heading lowering and brought to line up with my ear, In his voice deep, husky voice he breathed "Oh baby, I've been so naughty, I've got to be punished" and with his last words he grabbed my ass, pressing my groin into his already rock hard erection, the moisture instantly pooled between my legs;_ There goes another pair._

I let out an embarrassing whimper before pressing my lips to his in a kiss filled with want. Taking his bottom lip between my two and nibbling till he groaned against my lips. I walked backwards towards the large brown chair I had taken residence in all day and once the back of my knees hit it, I spun us around, pushing him down.; I followed him by swiftly, straddling his lap, grinding into him, eliciting a moan from both of us.

His hands went to my waist and he looked up at me before sliding them up to rest just under my breast,leaning in to kiss me, his tongue darting into my mouth as he skillfully unsnapped my bra throwing it somewhere over his head.

His lips moved from mine to place open mouthed kisses on my neck, my collarbone, my breast, finally taking a nipple into his mouth, pulling a bit on the ring there., The guttural groan thae escaped my lips surprised me. His mouth assaulted the other nipple just the same as I attempted to regain my composure so I could pull his shirt off.I snapped the buttons on his flannel, and reluctantly pulled myself away from that glorious tongue to pull his shirt over his head. My fingers unconsciously finding themselves tracing over the lion tattoo across his left peck.. a symbol offor my nickname for him, he was -_my lion_.

I felt a sudden urge to lick him, so I did, from his neck, to his lion tattoo, running my tongue slowly over his nipple. He liked that.

His hands were up mythe flimsy skirt in fingers hooking into my red thong, tapping my ass lightly, a signal for me to lift my hips. I happily obliged.

Once he pulled them as far down my legs as he could, I kicked them off the rest of the way, letting them fall into the growing pile of clothing on the hardwood floor. While my hips were still lifted, I took the moment to unzip, and unbutton his jeans., Surprised to finding him going commando. He had to know he was going to be getting laid. _The cocky son of a bitch._

My hand immediately wrapped around his now straining, throbbing cock., Tthe beautiful little ring I begged him to get to match mine gleaming slightly with pre-cum dripping off of it. I let my tongue slide slowly over my bottom lip, he grunted at the sight and, I inwardly smirked.

I pumped him a couple times before he hissed out, an "Bella, I swear to God if I'm not buried in your pussy in the next two minutes, I'm going to explode." That was's all I needed, I lifted my hips once again, angling my them just right as I slid onto his cock slowly, our breaths hitching at the feeling.

His lips found my nipple once again as I leaned forward, not wasting my time on that slow shit. ,I needed to cum, now! I rocked my hips on his, one hand gripping the chair behind him, the other in his hair, holding him to me.

He started a rhythm, thrusting upwards when I started to bounce in his lap, bringing his large member deeper inside of me with each stroke.; my eyes were literally rolling into the back of my head at the friction "Oh, God…, Edward, fuck me" I groaned out.

I rode him, fast and, rough, my fingers tugging at his hair. I could feel it when he was ready to cum, his cock throbbing inside of me, but Edward, being the perfect man that he was would not finish until I did. He lifted his head from my nipple, and he brought his thumb to my clit, rubbing small circles into it, that's all it took, and he could tell." That's it baby, cum for me, cum _with_ me." My walls clenched as I rode out my orgasm, he came inside me moments later, his cock still throbbing and, his breathing coming out in shallow rasps.

I collapsed against him, with him still inside me, my Santa hat still attached to my head but just, a little crooked now.

It took me a few moments, but the fact that he had come home carrying a huge box with him finally hit me. I lifted my head to smirk at him before lifting myself off of him, earning a pout from him, I grabbed the flannel he was wearing and rushed into the kitchen, squealing when I saw the small Saint Bernard puppy. I immediately named him Prince as I carried him back over to Edward, who had managed to clean and zip himself up."I can't believe you remembered!"I exclaimed happily"If it wasn't or Charlies allergies,I would've had a puppy when I was younger"I thanked him perfously

I pulled Edward down to the floor with me, wrapping myself in his arms, his lips pressed to my neck as I played with the new edition to our family, and that's when he saw it.

"Bella, love, what the fuck happened to my stereo?"

I shrugged at his question, simply stating that it was a merry fucking Christmas after all.


End file.
